


right hand

by koriyan



Series: Songfics [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koriyan/pseuds/koriyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>song: right hand - drake</p><p>i changed a few lyrics to fit the time period</p><p>and this is v cliche... to sorta fit the song</p>
    </blockquote>





	right hand

**Author's Note:**

> song: right hand - drake
> 
> i changed a few lyrics to fit the time period
> 
> and this is v cliche... to sorta fit the song

**Reader's POV**

*

_**You're my right hand, you're my go to**  _

He'd ran to me when that fucking Petra fucked him over.

Cheated on him for that fucking... don't even know his name. And I don't give two shits either.

We tell each other everything, so it sounds about right that he would come to me.

He didn't even cry; he just looked shattered. Didn't go into depression, either.  
 

 _ **Told me everything about you**_  
  
_**That's a bold move**_  
_  
_ He tells me  _everything_. When he was finally comfortable talking to me, he told me all about Isabel and farlan.

He told me that he was responsible for their deaths, and I had to slap him. Slap the sense into him - that's it.  
 

_**I know that you're out here** _

_**And there's things you gotta go through  
**_  

It isn't like he hasn't been here, and done this before.

It  _has_ happened to him before - me slapping him after he blamed himself for the many deaths of comrades.

Okay, I get it,  _let the man wallow in peace_.

_Oh hell no!_

Last time, he went batshit crazy. I know, I won't always be there for him, but damn.  
 

_**Just know that these streets just don't love you like I do** _

_**And they never will**  
_   

God damn, I sound like a fucking mom - something that I don't want to be at the moment.

I mean, he's basically my best fucking friend.

There  _was_ Petra that ´loved´ him. Tch. 

She must've been a great fucking liar, because he believed it.

And I thought he could see past everyone's bullshit... but I guess he didn't see through mine.

**_But I swear you gotta chill_ **

  
But here he is now, head in my lap, crying (without tears, that is) about that hoe, Petra.

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Damn right I do," he scoffs.

I laugh a little at his outburst, but it died down abnormally quick.

"I want a house and kids with her. I promised her that it would happen after these titan fucks were extinct."

 _I know you want a house on the hill_  


It's fine, though. "Sounds nice."

"It will be."

  
**_And I know you can't wait_ **

**_You dream big and sleep late_ **

**_You got a lot on your plate_ **

 

I laugh again, and soon, a tear threatens to drop. "Well, I'm ready to sleep. G'night, Levi."

"Good night, (f/n)." Once he's out of my room, I close the door.

That's when I realize that tear had already dropped before he left the room. That tear, and plenty more. Walking to my bathroom, I step into the shower.

*

**Levi's POV**

*

 

_**That's why you're always working out** _

_**And looking at yourself** _

 

She slammed the door shut, crying, when I walked out.

_Wonder what that was all about._

I started to go back and ask, but I decided against it. But as soon as I get back to my office, I see Petra there, waiting for me... on my desk... in lingerie.

_Oh God. Help me before I have (f/n) back on my case._

That's when I walk out, and back to (f/n)'s room. I knocked on the door, and it opened easily.

_She must've broke the hinges again. Damn it, (f/n)._

 

_**You don't seen nobody else** _

_**And you're like oh well** _

_**You're like "Fuck it, oh well"** _

  
  
As soon as I open the door, I walk through the office, calling her name. When I get to her bedroom, the door is opened to a crack. She's with that shitty Horseface.

I hear her moans, but she's not moaning his name. She's moaning mine.

_Shit shit shit shit shit... what if Petra hears this... she'll think I'm fucking (f/n)._

**/timeskip to after reader x jean sex lmao/**

 

Jean salutes to me, as he sees me, standing outside of (f/n)'s bedroom door. "Captain."

"Kirschtein."

I walk into her room, and glare at her. "What do you want, Levi?"

"(f/n), what the hell was that," I asked her this question, but it came out as a demand. Damn.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Jean? Oh, he was helping me."

"With what? Your sexual needs. You need to be more careful, he could have given you a disease."

"So can Petra - all the people she's fucked."  


**Her past behind me like a ponytail**  
  


"Can you stop fucking bringing her into this shit, (f/n)?! Now tell me what the hell's wrong with you!"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"I've lied to you so many times and you believed it. So now this is the time you  _know_ I'm lying?"

"Oh really? You couldn't have just talked to me?!"

"It's not like you would listen."

I stay quiet on that note. I don't always listen to everything ; I'm a terrible listener. "Look, I'm sorry (f/n). Please tell me what's wrong so I can help you." She looked a bit shocked to hear that from me.

"Don't you already know?"

"No."

"Yes you do."

"...no.

"So you don't remember when I confessed to you three years ago?"

"...no?"

"Fuck you, get out."

"Maybe I'll fuck you after you tell me what's wrong," I wink.

"Not in the mood for your shit."

"Tell me what's wrong - that's an order."

As she started explaining her jealousy of Petra, I realized she also wanted some attention from me. Affection.

-

Let's just say that Petra heard knocking across the hall from my office. I wasn't seen for the rest of the night - or the next day.

 

 

(A/N): I didn't really like the ending but I got tired of writing, and I lost ideas... oops.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate feedback :^)


End file.
